Eunoia Coding
please don't steal my coding! you can ask to be taught how it's done however! some images may take awhile to load, they are not broken! Character belongs to Sunset. Do not touch! Click the diamond to open. : Eunoia (n.) beautiful thinking. ❅ ❅ ❅ 14 ✧ ace ✧ demigirl ✧ ice ✧ painter ✧ psychologist are you well-minded? A P P E A R A N C E Sparkly. Shiny. Beautiful. Those three words alone could describe the dragoness in front of your eyes. Careful black eyes with a bright cyan pupil look at another dragon. "Are you well minded?" The dragoness asked the dragon. The dragon she was staring down at was another IceWing, or perhaps a hybrid. The light grey spikes that surrounded her head flattened, giving her a sleek and very elegant look. "I think so, Miss Eunoia." You assume the dragoness that seems to be the psychologist is the one named Eunoia. A peculiar name for an IceWing. "Hmm." Eunoia paused, flicking her tail. Her tail was covered in dark purple spots, unlike the front part of her body, which was just a simple pale ice blue that shimmered in the dim moonlight that cast itself upon the city. She has no scars. Oddly. You'd expect many dragons in the Scorpion Den to be covered in scars from head to tail, but alas, Eunoia's scales were not covered in scars. Her talons shifted back and forth, revealing sharp, curved claws like crescents that were the color of the palest of oceans. Pale grey spines with some swirly markings on them lined her back evenly. She is quite beautiful. On her face, there is some marks that almost look like freckles. "I don't believe you're well minded." She snaps her wings open, showing the true beauty that is inside of them. Magnificent swirls of white shimmer across them, like blizzards sweeping over mountains. Dark purple spots line the rim of her wings, as well as some white. Almost like an approaching blizzard. Her long, elegant neck pivots, her large ears pricked up. She shuffles her small talons which are connected to her short legs. Eunoia's whip-thin tail lashes back and forth. She seesm to sense something, perhaps it's a special power, perhaps it's good intuition. Who knows. The cyan pupils dart around the room, looking for something. A flowing, elegant red cape the color of the roses outside wraps around her neck, flowing down her back. Suddenly, her eyes land on you. "That," she says, pointing a talon at you. "is why you aren't well minded." congrats, you are not a well-minded dragon. P E R S O N A L I T Y The other dragon flicks her tail, her snout wrinkling in annoyance. "How does being able to notice a dragon relate to being well minded?!" The small dragon protests, waving her talons. Eunoia sighs, flicking her tail. "Because. Anyways, Feather, you're dismissed. Other dragon, come over here." she waves a talon to dismiss Feather, then waves another talon to you, signaling for you to come over there. "I don't think being well minded relates to being observant." You instantly say once Feather leaves. Eunoia nods slowly, curling her tail around her talons. "Yes, I know." she sighs, lifting her talon up to her chin and resting it on it. "Why do you do it, then?" You ask. Eunoia flicks her tail, her snout wrinkling up. Then, her snout returns to normal, her tail wrapping around her talons again. "I want dragons to be better." she replies, her cyan pupils darting around the room, perhaps looking for eavesdroppers. "I have good intentions, trust me." "And by lying you do so?" You reply, raising an eyebrow. Eunoia sighs yet again. She seems disturbed that dragons are questioning her business. "Yes." she simply replies. "For example, Feather, who you saw earlier, has great intentions. By definition, she is technically well-minded. However, she is terribly in-observant. So, I lie, saying she's not well minded, showing her how in-observant she is." enroll in one of my psychology lessons. H I S T O R Y Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipifdsfasdscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipifdsfasdscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. and bam, i will turn you into a well minded dragon. T R I V I A Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipifdsfasdscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. come forward so i may paint you. G A L L E R Y Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipifdsfasdscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipifdsfasdscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.